Perspective
by Mandalicious
Summary: A series of oneshots explaining how Gru and the girls become acquainted with their new family. Fluff.
1. Goodnight Kisses

**A/N: This is set at then end of the first movie and is about how Gru deals with becoming a father. I own no rights to DM.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Goodnight Kisses**

Grus closed the door to his new daughters bedroom. He was exhausted, yet he knew he wouldn't get any sleep that night. He had too many thoughts running through his mind. Just that day, he had stolen the moon, almost gotten his girls killed, and sealed a deal with the three girls that wouldn't ever be broken. He had a family, a family that, strange enough, he couldn't imagine living without anymore. He'd always liked living alone, but once those three girls stepped into his life, he found himself enjoying the constant energy in the house.

He adored the girls. Each of their personalities were so unique. His eldest, Margo was the one with the intelligence and wit. She was wise beyond her years. She had to grow up fast, he supposed, for her sisters' sake. He was proud of Margo. Edith was the little troublemaker, the one most like him. She had a large heart, but she was also mischievous, which got her into trouble more than her sisters. When he first got to know Edith, he was reminded of himself as a child. The way she acted was exactly like he did as a child. Then there was Agnes. The youngest of the three had stolen his heart very quickly. She was naive and innocent, and like Edith, a bundle of energy. She was obsessed with unicorns, and Gru already had plans to make her a real unicorn. He didn't know how, or why, but the three girls were his family now and he wouldn't trade them for the world.

* * *

Just as predicted, Gru hadn't been able to sleep that night. He got up early and began to make breakfast for the girls, although he knew they wouldn't be awake for a few hours. Margo came into the kitchen soon after Gru began making pancakes.

"Good morning, Margo. How deed yoo sleep?"

"I slept really good. I still can't believe we're here for good."

"Believe it, keedo. Yoo and yoor seestors are my family now. Nothing weel ever change dat."

Margo smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Gru."

"No problem. Yoor seestors are steele asleep?"

Margo nodded. "Agnes should be up soon. Edith loves to sleep, so she probably won't be up for a few hours."

Gru chuckled as he set a plate in front of Margo. Agnes walked in the kitchen holding her unicorn toy, the one Gru had won for her at Super Silly Fun Land.

"Good Morning, Agnes."

"Good morning, Mr. Gru. Did you make breakfast?"

"I deed. Here yoo go." He handed Agned her plate.

"Should I wake Edith? Her breakfast will get cold," Margo asked.

"No, no. Let 'er sleep. I weel heat up 'er breakfast when she weakes up."

No sooner had he said that did Edith come downstairs. "Morning," The girl said as she sat down next to her sisters.

"Morning, Edith. Here yoo go,: Gru said, giving his daughter her plate.

"Thanks," Eaith said, as she began eating.

Gru smiled at his daughters. He would never had imagined that he would be a father.

* * *

Gru and the girls went to the mall later on that day, to buy more things for the girls' bedroom. Gru, being new to fatherhood, bought the girls almost anything they requested.

"Thank you, Mr. Gru, for buying us all of this." Margo said during the shopping trip.

"Eet ees no problem, Margo. I want my 'ome to begin feeling like yoor 'ome."

Edith and Agnes skipped ahead the two of them and Gru chuckled.

"Go join yoor seestors. Peeck out something nice for yoorself."

Margo smiled at Gru and went to look at decorations with her sisters.

"Mr. Gru come look with us!" Agnes said.

"I weel be right dere." Gru said, smiling, feeling very lucky to have his daughters in his life.

After a full day of shopping, Gru took the girls to get pizza and ice cream on the way home. He helped them set up the decorations they had bought earlier in their room and then helped them get ready for bed. Finally, it was bedtime.

"Goodnight, Edith." Gru said, kissing his middle child's forehead. "I love yoo,"

"I love you, too." The blonde said, tiredly closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Agnes. I love yoo." Gru kissed her forehead, just like he had done with Edith.

"I love you, too, Mr. Gru."

Gru then turned to Margo. "Goodnight, Margo. I love yoo."

"Goodnight, Mr. Gru. I love you, too."

Gru turned and left the room, quietly shutting the door. Gru smiled. Goodnight kisses were his favorite part of the day.


	2. Nighttime Talk

**AN: Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nighttime Talk**

Margo lay awake in her bed, thinking. She had been this way for at least an hour, maybe more. She was thinking about what had happened to her and her sisters these past few weeks. She never thought that all three of them would be adopted, at least not together. She knew for a fact that there was no hope for herself, but Edith and Agnes might get out of the orphanage. The three girls had stuck together, though, and they were adopted, and now Margo couldn't imagine any other parent that could top gave up the moon for them.

Margo had been in the orphanage for as long as she could remember. She had no clue who her biological parents were or what had happened to them. She met Edith when she was five, and Agnes a few years later. The three girls has formed a bond that was unbreakable. Margo had taken the motherly role and was always watching out for them, even now. Even though she knew Gru loved them, Margo couldn't help but have trouble trusting him. She'd grown up in an orphanage with a unloving caretaker, so of course she had trust issues. She'd only trusted Edith and Agnes in her life, so it was taking her awhile to get used to Gru. She had even more trouble trusting him when he gave them back.

Suddenly, Margo heard heavy breathing from Edith's bed and knew her younger sister had had a nightmare. Edith didn't have nightmares as often as Agnes, but they did come and Margo knew Edith liked to deal with these things herself, so she didn't worry. For a seven year old, Edith was tough. This is why Margo was surprised when Edith came over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Margo?" Edith whispered.

Margo pretended to be awoken. "Hmm, yeah?"

Edith sat down on her sister's bed. "I had a bad dream."

Margo sat up now and put on her glasses so she could see Edith.

"About what?"

"Gru gave us back to the orphanage again. And he never came back."

Margo sighed. Just as she was having problems trusting their new father, Edith was, too. Margo, for once, didn't know what to say to reassure her sister, for she had that exact same fear.

"Do you think that's going to happen?" Edith asked, worried when Margo didn't respond right away, like she often did.

"I honestly don't know. I'm pretty sure he won't, but I'm not positive."

Edith sighed now. "I don't want to go back."

"Me neither."

"What's going to happen to us if he does send us back?"

Margo shook her head. "Let's not think about that. There's no real way of knowing what's going to happen with us and him."

Edith nodded. "These have been the best weeks of my life."

"Mine too." Margo agreed with her sister.

"Gru's a pretty awesome guy," Edith said in awe.

"Yeah, but he's also weird."

"I guess so. Margo?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I never say it, but thanks for watching out for me and Agnes."

Margo smiled at her sister. "We're sisters, Edith. Don't thank me."

Edith turned her head to look at the youngest sister. "I don't know how Agnes can trust Gru so much. We barely know him."

Margo sighed. "Agnes hasn't had the life that we've had and she doesn't know what it's like to have trust broken."

"But even when Gru gave us back. Shouldn't that count as having trust broken?"

"She's five, Edith. She doesn't understand."

"I guess." Edith said.

"We should get to bed." Margo said suddenly, more out of not wanting to be asked more questions by her sister. Edith was as smart and intellectual as she was energetic and Margo was afraid of being asked a question that would trigger certain emotions.

Edith nodded and hugged her sister. "I love you, Margo."

"I love you, too."

Edith got up and went back to her bed and Margo settled into bed, taking off her glasses.


	3. Mischief and Memories

**A/N; Hope you are enjoying the story so far and thank you for the reviews. It means a lot to me! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mischief and Memories**

After the two girls had gone back to bed, Edith still lay awake, thinking about the talk she'd just had with Margo. Truthfully, Edith hadn't thought about Gru giving them back again, until her dream occurred, and now Edith was really upset. Even her put-together older sister seemed unsure of what Gru might do and Edith had never seen Margo that way. Edith sighed and rubbed the tears away from her cheeks. She had never had such a good time in her life and she was so afraid one little mistake would have her and her sisters shipped back to the orphanage and put in the Box of Shame.

Some of Edith's worst memories had come from the orphanage and most of her insecurities had come from there, too. From the moment Edith met Miss Hattie, the two had a certain dislike for eachother that Edith had never experienced with anyone else before or since. Edith was the one at the orphanae who wasn't afraid to talk back to their unloving caretaker, which resulted in Edith being in the Box of Shame a few more times than she think she deserved. Edith knew she could be a complete brat at times, she meant it sometimes, because that was the way she had grown up. She was quick to put any adults that acted snobbish to her in their place, and she knew how to annoy them to no end. She had learned this by living in the orphanage and it wasn't exactly a skill she was proud of, but it got her out of a lot of punishments. Now, though, she was living with a real family, and it was hard to adjust to not falling back on her bratty behavoir when things didn't go the way she wanted. Gru had dealt with punishing all three of them a few times since their permanent adoption, and Edith hated dissapointing her new father.

Miss Hattie had told Edith that she would never get adopted, and it hurt when she heard those words directed at her. Sure, she wasn't the sweetheart her little sister was, or the smart girl her older sister was, but Edith was loving and she was funny, and she knew she had a place in a family of some sorts. Margo had always tried to turn what Miss Hattie was saying into something else, but the emotional scars were already there and Edith had become insecure and afraid of showing anyone that she loved them, out of fear that they wouldn't the reurn the feeling. She had taken awhile to get used to Margo, and even longer to get used to Agnes, but now Edith was struggling to give Gru a reason to let her stay at his house, her new paradise.

Edith pulled on the strings to her beloved beanie and smiled at the thought of when she got the hat. It was given to her on her third birthday before her mother had passed away, and it was the only thing she had left of her mother to remember. The days following her mother's death had been long and hard, and the young Edith had put on the hat to be close to her mother, and hadn't taken it off since, except to shower. She was defensive of the beanie, as Edith had an emotional attatchement to the hat. She probably would never take it off, unless she outgrew it, but the thought of that was almost unbearable. She missed her birth mom terribly and she would give anything to have her back. She didn't remember what had happened that caused her death, all she remembered was that one morning she had woken up without a mother. She had no knowledge of who her father was, and she had never heard of anything about him. She was scared out of her mind when she was sent to Miss Hattie's, but she met Margo and became attatched to the girl. She was glad that she finally had a loving parent again, and she only wished that her mother was in the picture still.

That being said, Edith loved living with her new father. He was the coolest person she had ever met, and maybe the coolest person in the entire world. He had so many cool gadgets and weapons and she just wanted to know so much about what he did. Addmittedly, when she had first met him, she was a little sceptical, but she grew to love to him and she loved that he loved her back. Gru was the only person in the world who understood her and she was so thankful for that. She'd never been able to be completely open and honest with _anyone _before. Yes, she had Margo, but she couldn't tell her everything, and Agnes was too little to understand what she was thinking about. He wasn't what she had expected when she thought of a father, but now, a normal father seemed so _normal _and Edith knew normal was not a word that had ever been applied to her. She loved her father.

The door to the girls' room opened and Gru's figure appeared in the doorway. Edith knew he came to check on them before bed, but it had to be one or two in the morning, what was he doing up so late? Although it was dark, Edith's eyes shined in the dark and Gru was worried.

'Edith? What are yoo doeeng up so late?" Gru whispered to his middle child.

"I-I had a bad dream."

Gru came over and sat down next to his daughter. "About?"

"You gave us back again. And you never came back. Are you ever going to do that?"

Gru pulled his daughter to his side and hugged her tightly, then, with a serious look on his face, turned to her. "Edith. Yoo are my daughter now and nothing ees ever going to change dat. Understand?"

"What if I do something bad?"

"Nothing you ever do ees ever going to make me t'ink anyt'ing less of yoo. Yoo are my daughter, forever and always, and dat ees how eet ees always goeeng to be. I love yoo, keeten, and I always weel, no matter what yoo do."

Edith smiled. "I love you, dad."

"I love yoo, too, keeten. Now, eet ees time for yoo to be goeeng back to bed."

"Wait! Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Gru sighed nodded, picking up his daughter and carrying her to his room. Settling under the covers, he held her in a tight embrace, thankful for his little kittens.


	4. Unicorns and Family

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far! I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own any characters from Despicable Me.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unicorns and A Family**

Agnes looked up at her father in pure joy, as he brushed her hair gently. She'd always wanted a father, and now she had one. From the moment he adopted her and her sisters, she knew that she was going to love him forever and ever. She didn't remember her real parents, and she'd never experienced the love Gru gave her before. She only had her sisters, and even they couldn't protect her from everything that they had endured at the orphanage. Miss Hattie was, at best, unattentive, to the girls' needs and emotions.

On those nights that Miss Hattie had been particularly bad, she had wished extra hard for her perfect parents to come and take her and her sisters away from the orphanage for good. Even though when she met Gru he wasn't what she had expected, she wasn't going to protest to having a father. He proved himself to her when he blew up the game at Super Silly Fun Land so she could have her unicorn. And even when he had refused to read them bedtime stories or give them goodnight kisses, she gave him time and waited patiently for her father to become used to being just that, a father. Eventually, he read to them. That was enough to send her over the roof with happiness, so she asked for a goodnight kiss. He protested, and she waited still having hope that he would come around, even when Margo told her that was never going to happen.

Then the unthinkable happened. He gave them back. Agnes felt so betrayed by her father, but she still had hope. Edith had hope, too, so she knew that there might be a chance he would come back. Shee knew he was coming to their dance recital, he _pinkie promised_. In the five year old's world, pinkie promises were a promise that would never be broken. So when Mr. Gru didn't arrive, Agnes was more dissapointed than she'd ever been in her life. Margo had tried to console her, but it didn't matter. The pinkie promise had been broken, and her world had been broken. He came back, though, and saved her and her sisters like a super hero when they had been kidnapped.

He proved himself again to not only her, but her sisters, that night. Aside from saving them, he read to them, and gave them goodnight kisses. Agnes finally felt like her world had been completed that night and she knew, that no matter what, she was home. She had a home, and so did her sisters, and nothing was ever going to change that, not even the moon.

"Dere yoo go," Gru said as he put down the brush he had been using for her hair,

"Thanks, Daddy! I love you!" Agnes clutched her unicorn and kissed her father's cheek.

"I love yoo, too, keeten." The man's features softened and Agnes smiled wide.


	5. Early MorningsA SenseofNormality'D'word

**Chapter 5: Early Mornings, A Sense of Normality, and the 'D' word**

Gru groaned, hearing the pitter patter of little feet on the floor and realized it was yet another morning. He didn't want to know what time it was, but he did want to go back to sleep. He knew he would have no such luck. Agnes was always up very, very early, and in his past life, Gru wouldn't mind getting up early. However, since becoming a parent, he had begun to cherish the sleep he did get. During the day, he was so caught up with keeping the girls entertained, he was downright exhausted when the girls went to sleep.

Gru heard the door creak open and felt Agnes climb up onto the bed.

"Mr. Gru?" He heard her innocent little voice say.

Gru sighed, and lifted his head up from the pillow. "Good morneeng, Agnes. How deed yoo sleep?"

"Good. How about you?"

"I slept alryght. Are yoo wanting breakfast?"

Agnes nodded. "Can you make pancakes?"

"Ov course I can. I weel meet yoo downstairs in de keetchen, okay?"

Agnes nodded and hopped off the bed. Gru got out of bed and got dressed. He met Agnes downstairs and began making breakfast. Margo came down as he was serving Agnes and he got a plate for her.

* * *

As usual, Edith was up around eleven AM. She heated up her pancakes and ate them while they made plans for the day. Today, they decided to take it easy and relax. Agnes wanted to have a tea party, so they broke out the blanket and tea cups and had a tea party. Gru was getting used to his little family. They always took it easy in the mornings, due to Edith's love of sleep. Agnes and Margo normally watched TV and Gru would join them after doing their dishes. When Edith woke up, they all gathered in the kitchen and made plans for the day, sometimes choosing to go to the zoo or a water park, other times taking it easy like today.

He was so grateful each and every day for the three things in his life that kept him going. He didn't think he would ever go back to the old life he used to have, not even when the girls got older. He was only waiting for the day when the girrls would call him Dad. Even thought they had been with him for a little while, they girls still called him Mr. Gru and it was really getting to him. Was he doing all the right things? Was he good enough for them? Was there anything he was not doing right? He wanted to know so badly, but he didn't want to push them into talking about anything that made them uncomfy. He would just have to wait.

He was so immensley proud of his daughters for all they had endured in their short lives. He knew bits and pieces of their backstories, from the adoption papers, and he couldn't imagine what they must have gone through. He also wondered what brought the three of them together, since they were not related by blood. He would ask Margo later, when the were more acquainted in their lives.

Right now, it was movie night and Gru was cuddled up on the couch with his three girls. Margo was under his left arm, Edith on his lap, and Agnes under his right arm.

"I love yoo gorls so much." He said during the commercial.

"We love you, too, Dad." Margo said, not even realizing the word that had popped out of her mouth.

"Deed yoo joost call me dad?" Gru asked, incredulous.

"Huh, I guess I did. Is that okay?" Margo said with less certainty in her voice.

"Dat ees more dan okay. I want yoo gorls to be completely comfortable weeth me as yoor fat'er."

Margo squeezed his arm. "We are."

"Yeah, dad. You're the coolest person ever!' Edith said.

Gru only smiled as he kissed her head. "And yoo gorls are not so bad yoorselves."

The girls giggled, making Gru feel very fufilled as a father.

By the time the movie ended, the girls had all fallen asleep on the couch. Gru didn't want to move from their warm embrace and instead covered them with a blanket, and fell asleep himself. He had finally found a family.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate it. Also, as a side not: I know I had the girls call him 'dad' in an earlier chapter, but just pretend that chapter happened after this one, okay? Please review, and I own no characters to DM.**


	6. Back to School Blues

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you all for the reviews so far! I own no characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Back to School Blues**

Margo sighed. Tomorrow was the first day of school. She hated school so much. She knew Edith wasn't looking forward to it, either, but Agnes was. This was her first year at school, she was starting kindergarten. Edith was in the second grade, and Margo was going into fifth grade. She knew she had to go to school, but she was dreading tomorrow. The kids at her school knew she and her sisters were orphans and they often made fun of them for that very reason. She didn't know if it would be different this year because they'd been adopted. The rude remarks made by kids at her school cut her hard and she knew Edith was the same. She was trying hard to be enthusiastic for Agnes's sake, but honestly, it was hard.

"Alryght, gorls, time for bed." Gru said, snapping Margo out of her reverie.

"Aw, c'mon!" Edith protested.

"No, not 'buts'. Tomorrow ees a very beeg day for yoo gorls, am I correct?"

'Yeah! We have school!" Agnes said excitedly.

"Dat's right. Now come on, go up to bed. I weel be up een a leetle beet."

The girls went upstairs and got ready for bed.

"I don't know why Dad's sending us to school. It's so boring!" Edith complained.

Margo gave her sister a dark look. "Edith, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Edith sighed and agreed.

"What?" The younger girl snapped once they were alone.

"I know school hasn't been the best for us so far, but I don't want you giving Agnes the wrong idea."

"Why? School is boring!"

"Just because it's not the best for us doesn't mean it will be the same for Agnes, right?"

Reluctantly, Edith nodded.

"Good, then just pretend school's not that bad."

"Fine." Edith grumbled.

The three girls went into their room and crawled into bed. Gru came in shortly after.

"Okay, gorls. What story am I reading yoo tonight?"

"One Big Unicorn!" Agnes said.

"Okay." He picked up the book he'd created and opened the first page. "One big unicorn, strong and free thought he was happy as could be. Then, three leetle keetens came around and tourned his whole life upside down. They made heem laugh, they made heem cry. He nevar should 'ave said goodbye. Now, he knows he could nevar part weeth the three leettle kittens dat changed his heart."

The girls smiled each time they heard the story. They were reminded of the love Gru had for them.

"Goodnight, Edith. I love yoo." Gru said as he kissed Edith's forehead.

"I love you, too, Dad."

Gru turned to his oldest daughter. "Goodnight, Margo. I love yoo."

"I love you, too, Dad."

He then turned to Agnes. "Goodnight, sweetheart. I love yoo."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

Gru turned and left the room. Margo was really nervous about what would happen the following day. Now that it was nighttime, she couldn't escape the fears that she had. She knew Agnes was already sound asleep, but Edith was awake. The seven year old was experiencing the same anxieties about school tomorrow. Margo wouldn't admit to her little sister that she was nervous, even though it was fairly obvious. Edith had anxiety problems, she knew, and if Margo admitted that she was nervous, Edith would start shaking with fear. She had to talk to Gru about getting Edith some sort of medicine to ease her anxiety. She knew that it would only get worse as Edith got older. Margo's thoughts turned back to school and wondered what would happen if she just didn't go.

* * *

Margo heard her alarm go off and became confused. She didn't remember falling asleep. The last thing she remembered was staring at the ceiling, wishing that the morning wouldn't ever come. Agnes was out of bed, but Edith was still in a deep sleep. Margo hopped out of bed, put on her glasses, and shaked her blonde sister awake.

"What?!" Edith grumbled

'We have school today, get up!"

"Ugh. Don't remind me!"

Edith reluctantly got up and went downstairs with Margo. Agnes and Gru were already in the kitchen, Agnes at the table and Gru was flipping pancakes.

"Good morneeng, Gorls. How deed yoo sleep?"

"Okay." Margo said.

"I wish I still was asleep." Edith said as she took her spot next to Agnes.

"I know, I know. Eet ees hard wakeeng up so early. What shape do yoo want yoor pancake to be?"

"Whatever." Edith said, clearly not interested in what shape her pancake would be.

Margo sat next to Agnes. Gru made their pancakes and gave each of them their plate. He made a flower for Margo, a rocket for Edith and a unicorn for Agnes. Once they finished eating, the girls went upstairs and got dressed for school.

"Okay, gorls, are yoo all ready to go?" Gru asked,

'As ready as we'll ever be." Edith grumbled.

The girls climbed into their father's tank and Gru drove off to their school. The family got out of the unusual car and made their way to Agnes's kindergarten class.

"Have a good day, keeteen." Gru said, as he hugged his daughter in front of the door to the classroom.

Margo sensed her littlest sister was nervous. "It's okay, Agnes. You're going to have a lot of fun today!" Margo said enthusiastically, trying to reassure her sister.

"Really?"

'Yeah! Right, Edith?" Margo shot her middle sister a desperate look and the blonde understood what her older sister was trying to do.

"Yeah, you will, Agnes. Kindergarten is really fun." Edith said, less enthusiastic than Margo, but supportive nonetheless.

Gru looked concerned. "What ees wrong, keeten? You were all excited earlier today."

"Yeah, but, I won't be with you."

"Well, here's sometheeng yoo don't know. I am always weeth yoy, even eef I'm not really dere. Okay?"

Agnes nodded. "Okay, Daddy!"

"Now, go eento class and I weel see yoo lator today. I love you, keeten."

"I love you, too Daddy!"

"Maybe you can draw Dad a picture or something." Margo said.

"Oh yeah!" Agnes lit up at the idea and ran into her class.

The three left and made their way to Edith's class.

"Have a good day, keeten. Remember, I am always weeth you. I love yoo."

Edith smiled and gave her father a hug. "I love you, too."

They left Edith in her class and made their way to Margo's class. Margo's fears had come back all of a sudden and she felt very nervous. She knew all she had to do was make it through the day, but eight hours was always a lot.

"Margo? Are yoo okay?"

"Y-yeah, dad. It's just that school hasn't been the best for us."

"Yoo don't 'ave to go, yoo know. I can homeschool yoo."

"No, dad, I'll be fine."

"Are yoo sore?"

"Yeah. I love you." She kissed him on the cheek.

He hugged her tight. "I love you, keeten."  
Margo pulled out of the embrace and braced herself as she stepped into her classroom, hoping that this year, along with everything else in her life, would be different.


	7. A Nervous Breakdown

**A/N: Here's chapter 7! Hope you enjoy! Thanks to dpshrineinclosetgirl for the idea for this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews so far! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Nervous Breakdown**

It was a normal enough day. It started out the same way as any. Get up, get dressed, eat, and go to school. Edith had been in math class when it began. She was learning about multiplying fractions when she had a sudden wave of nervousness fall upon her, and then a wave of dizziness. She clutched her desk as she fell to the floor and the whole class turned to look at her. The teacher frantically rushed over to the blonde and helped her up, feeling her body shake.

"Edith? Edith, what's wrong?"

The girl didn't seem to hear this, as she said nothing.

"Margo." The girl said after a little bit and the teacher realized she wanted her sister. She had a nearby student go get Margo, as she tried to calm the shaking girl, to no avail.

* * *

Margo had been in History class when she saw Edith's classmate come for her. The girl talked to Margo's teacher for a while before he went and called her up. When she was told what had happened, she ran to Edith's classroom. When she saw her little sister in the arms of the teacher, she rushed over and took the teacher's place.

"What's going on?" Margo asked.

"I'm not sure." The teacher said.

Margo looked her sister in the eye. "Edith, look at me. What's wrong? What's going on?"

Edith took a breath and began to cry. "I-I don't even know. I just feel really, really nervous right now and about a million things. I can't even get one thought through my head. My heart is racing and it's hard to breath."

Margo held her sister tight. "Shh, shh, you're okay. You're fine, Edith. We're okay."

Edith's breath started to even out and she began to feel less wound up than before.

"Can you tell me what's making you so nervous?" Margo asked, fairly sure her sister was having a panic attack. She'd had a few in her life and she knew it was best to talk about what was going on.

Edith started to breath in quick, rapid breaths again. "I'm thinking about Dad giving us up again, and Miss Hattie being mean to us, and Vector kidnapping us, and, and I don't know!"

"That's all over now, Edith. We're not leaving Dad, and Miss Hattie cannot hurt us anymore."

"How do you know that?"

"Because there are just some things that I know."

The teacher spoke up. "I'm going to go call your father."

Margo nodded and continued to reassure her little sister that everything was okay.

* * *

Gru, after getting the call from the school, rushed down to the school and found his daughters as quick as possible. Edith seemed to be okay by this time, but he had already made an appointment for her at her doctor's office, so he pulled her out of school. As he drove to the doctor's office, he had a million things running through his head as he tried to be a comfort to Edith.

"And dis 'appened all ov a sudden?" He asked, trying to get what happened.

Edith nodded. "It was really scary, Dad. I don't want it to ever happen again."

"Well, that's why we're going to de doctor's and see if dere ees anyt'ing we can do to prevent eet from 'appening again."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Eeet ees no problem, Edith. I joost want to make sure yoo and yoor seestors are okay. I love yoo."

"I love you, too."

Ten minutes later, Edith and Gru arrived at the office and sat in the waiting room.

"Edith Gru?" A nurse said.

Edith got up with Gru trailing behind her. The nurse led them to the exam room and had Edith sit down.

"Now, tell me, what brings you two here today?"

Gru told the nurse what had happened and the nurse nodded, occasionally writing comments down.

"It sounds like you had a panic attack, sweetheart. Has anything like that ever happened before?"

Edith shook her head.

"Well, then, the doctor will probably want to prescribe you some type of medicine today, so that it doesn't happen again."

Gru nodded, shocked at what that statement. He knew his daughters had some emotional scars from being in the orphanage, but it never occured they would have to be put on medication for their anxiety.

"Eesn't she too young to be put on de medication?"

The nurse shook her head. "He will give her a lower dosage than the adult."

Gru nodded. "Okay."

The nurse left, leaving Edith and Gru alone.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Edith spoke suddenly

"For what, Edith?"

"For making you take me out of school."

"No, sweetie. Dis ees not yoor fault. I am glad that I can help yoo with thees."

Edith smiled as the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Edith. How are you today?"

Edith shrugged. "I'm okay,"

The doctor listened to the symptons of Edith's panic attack and looked at some sheets of paper.

"From what I've gathered, Edith, here has severe anxiety, and it will only get worse as she grows older. I'm going to start her on some anti-anxiety medication. Make sure she takes it every morning, and if her anxiety does not go away, come back and I will start a new medication for her." The doctor wrote out a prescription and handed it to Gru.

"T'ank yoo, doctor." Gru said as he took the prescription.

"Also, I think Edith should stay out of school for the rest of the week to lower her stress and give her a break."

"Alryght. C'mon, Edith. Leet's go geet some ice cream."

Edith smiled. "Cool. No school and ice cream!"

Gru chuckled and led her out of the office. He loved all his daughters, despite their problems and was glad he was there for Edith through this tough time.


	8. A Father-Daughter Bonding Day

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I really hope you all are enjoying this so far! Thanks for all of the reviews so far. Also, I made some changes to chapter 7, so go check it out!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Father-Daughter Bonding Day**

Agnes woke up and looked around her room. For once, her sisters were up before she was and she wondered why. She immediately realized what was wrong, she felt very sick all of a sudden, Margo entered the room, and seeing that Agnes was awake, came over to her.

"Are you feeling okay?' She asked, knowing that her littlest sister very rarely slept in past her sister.

Agnes shook her head. "My tummy really hurts."

Margo frowned and felt her sister's forehead. "You're burning up, Agnes. Stay in bed. I'll get Dad."

Agnes nodded and curled up with her unicorn toy. Margo went downstairs where Edith and Gru were talking.

"What's wrong with Agnes?" Edith asked.

"She's sick. She has a fever."

Gru became very concerned and began frantically looking around the medicine cabinet. "I need to go take care ov her." He said as he found the liquid Tylenol. He poured some in a cup and then fixed her breakfast. He brought her breakfast up to her roomn.

"Hi, keeten, How are yoo feeling?" He asked.

Agnes sighed. "Not good, Daddy."

"Weel, I brought yoo some medicene and some breakfast. Is dere anyt'ing else dat I can get yoo?"

Agnes shook her head as she swallowed her medicine. "I don't like being sick, Daddy."

"I know, keeten. I do nawt like seeing yoo seeck eit'er. That's why I gave yoo de medecine so yoo can geet bettor."

Agnes nodded as she took a bite of her piece of toast.

"Ees eet good, keeten?"

Agnes nodded, but then her smile faded. "My tummy hurts." Her eyes widened before she threw up all over her blankets and the carpet.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Agnes said as she began to cry.

"No, no keeten, dere ees no reason to be apologizing. Yoo are seeck and dis can all be cleaned up."

Gru got Agnes a fresh pair of pajamas and handed them to her. "Go change. I weel clean dis up."

Agnes smiled and took the pajams "Thanks, Daddy."

"Ov course, keeten."

Agnes left and Gru got the puke-covered blankets and brought them down to the laundry room. Edith's eyes widened when she saw them.

"Is Agnes okay?"

"Yes, she ees. Joost a leetle beet seeck. Do not go around her. I do nawt need yoo two to get seeck, too."

Edith nodded and went back into the living room where she and Margo were watching TV. Gru grabbed more blankets and went back upstairs to where Agnes was. She had curled up on Edith's bed, asleep and he covered her with the blankets. He stroked her hair and wished that he could take the illness away from her. She was asleep for a few hours, and he just watched her sleep. Edith came upstairs to check up on her sister.

"Why is she in my bed?" The blonde asked.

"She threw up on hers. I hope yoo don't mind."

Edith shook her head. "Will she be okay?"

Gru smiled and nodded. "Eet ees noteeng to be worried about. She weel be fine."

Edith smiled, came over, and hugged her father. "I love you, Dad."

"I love yoo, too, keeten."

Edith left and Agnes woke up.

"Hey, keeten." Gru said, smiling at his daughter. "How are yoo feeling?"

"A little better." Agnes said.

"Dat's good. I guess de medicine ees wourking, yes?"

Agnes nodded. "Daddy, will you read to me?"

"Sore, keeten. What do you want me to read?"

"One Big Unicorn!'

Gru smiled and grabbed the book from the girls' bookshelf. He sat down and read it to Agnes.

"Can I geet yoo anyt'ing else?"

Agnes shook her head. "Just stay with me."

"I t'ink I can do dat." He said as he piked up the girl and kissed her forehead.

Despite the circumstances, he was glad he was able to have a day with his littlest kitten.


	9. A Figure in The Night

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far! I hope you all enjoy the story! I do not own any characters from Despicable Me.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Figure in The Night**

Nightmares were not unusual in the Gru household. At least once a week, one of the girls had one. It was normally Agnes, sometimes Edith. Margo had only had three since she'd been readopted. But tonight, it was not the girls who were being disturbed by something. It was Gru. He was sleeping peacefully, like normal, when he started having a nightmare about the girls.

_Vector had gotten to them again, and this time, Gru was too late getting to them. Vector had been injuring them, badly, and they were all bruised by the time Gru got there. Edith and Agnes were huddled in a corner, crying, as they watched Vector whip Margo. _

Gru sat up, panting. He hated dreams like this. They seemed so real and it would kill him if that ever happened to his girls. He felt guilty each and every day for when he let them go, especially when Margo had trouble trusting him. Edith and Agnes seemed attatched to him, but Margo was still distant at times. Just a few days ago, though, he had been proved that he was making progress with her.

* * *

It had been a Saturday. Margo had seemed...off all day and Gru wanted to know why. He knew that he had to approach the subject carefully, but he was unsure of what to do. After breakfast, Edith and Agnes watched cartoons, Gru followed Margo upstairs to her room. Margo was sitting on the floor, up against the wall, and crying.

"Margo?" Gru asked. He had never seen the girl this upset before.

Margo seemed to freeze when Gru said her name, and quickly tried to wipe away her tears.

"Keeten, what's wrong?" Gru asked, as he stepped further into the room.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Margo said.

"Eef eet were not'eeng, yoo wouldn't be cryeeng."

Margo sighed. "You wouldn't understand." She said, making Gru feel helpless. It was true, the girls had been through a lot in their short lives, and there were a lot of things they felt that he would never understand.

"Maybe I won't. But yoo can always try to see eef I do."

He took the spot next to his daughter and put his arm around her. "Now, what ees wrong?"

"Today," Margo said before she paused. "Today's the anniversary of my parents' death." She started sobbing harder at those words and Gru was at a loss. He didn't know any of what the girls remembered about their parents, and it surprised him that Margo knew the date of her parents' death.

"Oh, keeteen, I'm so sorry." He said, strengthening the hold he had on the girl, letting her cry.

"I remember that day just like it was yesterday. I had woken up to a smell of smoke in the house. My mom was shouting at me to wake up and get out of the house, so I did. They never came out of the house. I was taken to Miss Hattie'sthat morning. It was awful."

Gru sighed as he just held the girl tight at a loss for words. How could he ever comfort her? Her parents were dead. She knew that and today was just another year that she'd had to live without them.

"Keeten, I 'ad no idea. Can I do anyt'ing?"

Margo shook her head. "Not unless you can bring them back."

Gru sighed, hearing the request. "Dat eesd one t'ing I cannot do. I am sorry, keeten. But yoo know what?"

Margo looked up. "What?"

"Yoo may not 'ave yoor biological 'arents, but I love yoo very much and I always weel. I promise yoo dat noot'eng like datt weel ever happen to yoo or yoor seestors again."

"You can't promise that."

"Yes, I can, Margo. I 'ave de minions and as long as dey are here eef anyt'ing bad happens dey can feex eet. Dere ees no way dat yoo and yoor seestors weel ever hhave to go back to de orphanage. Got eet?"

Margo nodded. "I love you, Dad."

Gru smiled at Margo and kissed her forehead. "I love yoo too, keeten."

* * *

Gru smiled, remembering that moment. Even though it was a hard day for Margo, he was there for her. just like he always would be. He thought of that day as a seal on their trust.


	10. Always Remember

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! I know that in the previous chapter I said Margo knew about her parents, but for this chapter, she doesn't. Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Always Remember**

Margo sighed happily as she watched her sisters play in the park. Such an insignificant thing for most yet the meaning of it spoke volumes to Margo. Sure, she could be enjoying this moment with her sisters, but she preferred to just watch. There was a time where any type of play was frowned upon for her and her sisters and now that they were adopted, Margo took time to truly marvel at how far she, Edith, and Agnes had come. They had come from living in fear of the person who supposedly took care of them and having to fend for themselves to living in a home with a loving and attentive dad.

Dad. Those three little letters made a word that meant so much to Margo. She'd never had a Dad before Gru. Well, she must have at some point in her life, but her memories of her biological parents were nonexistent. It was almost as if her life began in the orphanage. Gru meant so much to her. He did everything that she was used to doing for Edith and Agnes. The only difference was that now there was someone to watch out for her, too. Before, all she had as a support system were her little sisters and even though they loved her immensely, they just couldn't provide for her like she could for them. As Edith got older, she seemed to step up a bit, but she was still a kid and Marrgo didn't want Edith to have to grow up fast, like Margo had to. There were a few things that she'd let Edith learn even though she was too young. Even though Edith was young, she was still perceptive and she knew things most kids her age just didn't. The two older sisters had agreed together that they needed to protect Agnes from the things that they had to learn, and together they somehow maintained Agnes's innocence.

Margo sighed as she thought about all of this. The one thing that still amazed her beyond belief was how she, Edith, and Agnes had gone from strangers to sisters. When she had first met Edith, she was nothing but a shy little girl who had a pink beanie that just happened to be put in the same room at the orphanage as Margo. Over time, Margo had learned about Edith's family. Not from Edith, but from Miss Hattie's files. She had gotten a hold of them when she was about eight, and Edith's family history was tragic. Her mother had gotten pregnant with her on a one-night-stand and while pregnant, had become addicted to drugs. Edith had been abused the first three years of her life before being taken away from her mother. If her sister had ever asked about her biological family, Margo wasn't sure what she would tell her. The truth, right now at least, was too much for Edith. Maybe when she was older she would tell her what her mother had gone through. Agnes's biological family wwas just as much of a qustion mark as Margo's family. Margo remembered baby Agnes was just left on the orphanage's doorstep one day and Margo was assigned to take care of Agnes. Margo and Edith were really the only people she'd ever been comfortable with and they loved Agnes so much.

Margo knew that she had raised her little sisters well. Even though she had never had any guidance, she knew that being polite was important and she had passed those skills down to her little sisters. Margo's worst fear at the orphanage when they were at the orphanage was that she and her sisters were going to get separated. She knew that all three of them would fight against it, but at the end of the day, they were just kids and didn't have much fo a say in their future. She loved her sisters to no end even though they sometimes irritated her immensely. She wouldn't trade anything in the entire world for them.

Suddenly, her sisters came up to where she was sitting on the park bench.

"Hey, guys." Margo said, as Edith and Agnes sat next to her.

"We're bored." Edith said.

"Okay, do you guys want to go somewhere else?"

"Oh, can we go get ice cream?!" Agnes excitedly inquired. Margo chuckled as Edith rolled her grey eyes.

"Sure, Agnes. Let's go."

The three girls walked out of the park and Margo again marveled at how they were able to do such a simple thing as get ice cream. Yes, things certaintly were different than they one had been.


End file.
